The invention pertains generally to an apparatus for hot repair of electric furnaces and ladles, which directs refractory material radially to a damaged lining location in the furnace wall. The apparatus has a vertically adjustable centrifuging machine that can be suspended centrally in the interior of the furnace chamber. These machines have a centrifuging wheel that is supported essentially in a horizontal plane and to which wheel the refractory material is fed from a hopper located above the wheel.
Prior art apparatus have proposed such centrifuging machines in which wetted refractory material is conducted to a centrifuging plate and is centrifuged radially against the furnace wall.
Repair apparatus of the above-described type must be lowered into the hot furnace to be repaired and therefore the apparatus must move extremely fast so that the machine will not get extremely hot and also to insure that its operation is not compromised. Furthermore, the damaged part of the furnace must be repaired, but insofar as possible, only that damaged part should be repaired to prevent unnecessary use of repair material.
The amount of material that is centrifuged off of the centrifuging wheel in each passage through the open sector must be adjustable easily and to appropriate limits such that the layer thickness is optimal, so that the total manipulation time is short enough and still provide a sufficiently thick layer and the quality of the repair, i.e., many thin layers, is high.